Bleed
by Stefini-spaz
Summary: Over the course of a few minutes, their lives intertwine


Chapter one

Good luck

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat there, in one of the corners in her dark room. She sat there waiting, watching for what, she did not know

She hated the place, it was dark, musky, silent, and you could practically taste the nicotine in the air.

Rachel hated this place with every fiber of her being. She could think of about a million places she would rather be, anywhere but here.

The silence was almost deafening until a slight thumping downstairs could be heard and felt. The cause of the thumping most likely her father. Today was Sunday, she knew her father was drunk.

"Great, just fucking great" came the small whisper of Rachel.

**"RACHEL!"**

A deep bellowing could be heard from downstairs, the sound almost demonic. The force of the sound seemed to vibrate through the walls, and travel up her spine, making her to jump slightly. It left a horrifying and scared feeling within her.

She got up slowly almost hesitant o stand let alone go downstairs to meet her maker.

She fumbled around her dark room, and tripped over a pile of books, A light blinking above her head. The emiting light came from her alarm clock, it read 2:50

**"RACHEL!!" **Another roar was starting to tremble the whole house.

Rachel got up with her hand clutched onto her bed sheets, thinking

if she should stay where she was, he would surely come upstairs to find her, and if she were to descend down the stair, what tragedy would she have to face then?

She stood there transfixed by her alarm clock, trying to figure out which one of her dilemmas were easier to deal with.

She decided with the latter, deciding that facing your problems head on was better then having them catch up with you.

She shuffled out of her dark room, to an even darker hallway. She walked gingerly over to the staircase. Her feet pressed onto the firststep, light, silent, and hesitant, each step she took, Rachel felt more unsure of herself, should she make the last 3 steps and face her father, or should she run back to her room and the lock the door?

**"RACHEL!!!!" **it had gone from bellowing, to a roar, to a low infuriated screech.

She pounded down the last remaining steps, so struck with fear, her whole body shook.

She walked swiftly toward the living room where he usually drank but stopped abruptly when a loud crash could be heard.

It sounded as if it had come from the Kitchen.

Rachel walked cautiously toward the dim lighted area, which seemed to be a beacon of light of the down stairs.

Rachel took in a sharp intake of air, deep breathing could be heard from a distance. she walked near the light a little more, she was now fully in the kitchen.

The dim light had come from the refrigerator, the door wide open, and broken glass shown all over the floor. The stench of alchol burning her nose.

Why hadn't she smelt it before?

The only sounds that could be heard were Rachel's quick gasps of breath, heavy breathing in the corner of the kitchen, and the soft buzzing of the frig.

A Giant figure stepped out of the shadows. The heavy breathing was starting to get closer.

Rachel's short gasps became hitched into her throat as she tried to take a step backward.

Then a hand shot out and slapped her hard across the face.

The force of the blow, sent her flying into a nearby wall, making the cupboard next to her shake violently.

The feeling of her head spinning and the coppery taste in her mouth is what made her stay in the position she was in.

Trigon, Rachel's father, and punisher waled casually up to her with his hand pulled back, almost as if to deliver another blow.

Rachel flinched with eyes crunched shut awaiting another hit.

But instead he pointed to the broken glass and growled out.

"Clean this shit up" and simply left quietly out of the room, almost as if he were never there.

Rachel rushed to get a bag, to clean it up quickly before he decided to grant her with his prescence once again.

She stole a glance at the microwave while gathering the glass shard by shard, it read 3:00

She gathered more shards until a pain erupted from her fingers.

Rachel lifted her hands to her face to get a clear look of what was wrong, only one thing could be seen

.......blood

________________________________________________________________

And sooo Chapter 1 is up

good, bad

2 short?????

comments of such things make me happy!!!


End file.
